So Who Does She Like
by Death For One
Summary: Jinx shows Jak and video which pairs Keira with other guys. Without thinking Jak and those festured in the video go to Keira's house to spy on her. Until Tess shows up. Spur of the moment thing only written because I can't draw


**Alright so let me tell you how I came up with this. It's very weird. I was on Deviantart browsing Torn pics when I got struck by an idea to draw a picture of Keira fixing a zoomer with some of the guys kinda stalking her. But since I can't draw I grew upset and decided to make a story about it instead. Oh and the video Jinx is talking about is called Keira is soooo beautiful and was made by KeiraAndGeo. And Krew and Erol is still alive and Erol isn't a robot.**

"Hey Jakky." Jinx greeted as he sauntered through the doors of the bar. Daxter crossed his arms at the ignoring of his being. Jinx grinned and blew smoke into Daxter's face. He placed a laptop on the counter before turning his attention back to Jak.

"Look at this Jakky. Seems your girlfriend really gets around."

Daxter grimaced and backed away from the lunatic while Jak pale unnaturally and horns could be seen trying to break through his skin.

"Hey it's these crazy people who put Keira and others together." Jinx defended himself and turned the screen towards Jak. Jak regained control of Dark Jak and glanced at the screen. Jak raised his eyebrow at Jinx before asking, "What is this?"

Daxter crawled over to the laptop and sat on the keyboard. Jinx smacked him off and Daxter stuck his tongue out at him. Jinx rolled his eyes and Daxter went back to reading what was on the monitor.

"Wow! Hey Jak this people are crazy. Just look at this they have written stuff with Keira paired with you, Jinx, Torn, Erol and…ME!" Daxter yelled and fell of the counter. Jinx snickered before tinkering with the computer.

"If you think that's bad you should see this video. It has Keira with lots of guys. Apparently the whole thing is about how they love her."

Jak warily looked at the thing before pressing play. Daxter of course had to scream out who was in it.

"Hey there's me, you, Torn, Pecker (creepy), Sig, Erol, Samos, Krew (Ewww) and Razor."

Jak looked back up at Jinx who was lighting another cigar.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Jinx asked his eyes gleaming. Jak slid down to sit on one of the stools and starred at the computer screen. Jinx smirked and continued, "Well we could always get the people in the video to spy on Keira so we can see who she likes."

Jak glanced down and took a gulp of his beer then sighed, "I must be crazy but okay."

Jinx smiled before calling up the rest of the guys. Within the next hour Razor, Erol, Sig, Torn, Krew, Pecker and Samos were gathered in the Naughty Ottsel. Jinx took charge instantly pacing in front of them.

"I have called you all here today is to discuss a deception!" Jinx cried out and raised his hand with all but his pointer finger clenched.

"Cut the crap." Pecker squawked. Jinx glared at him but continued none the less.

"Anyway we have reason to believe one of you may be-" Jinx began but Daxter cut him off.

"We believe one of you may be in cahoots with Keira!" Daxter yelled and jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"What would give you that idea?" Samos asked eyeing the others in the room. Jinx played them the video and all were left in skepticism of how that made them in "cahoots" with Keira.

"That's just a dumb video some person made. It has no value!" Erol exclaimed shaking his head. Jak just shrugged his shoulders and gave a feeble smile.

"Since she is my daughter can I go? I have things I must attend." Samos asked looking in-between Jinx and Jak. Jinx put his hand on his chin before nodding.

"You know I have no interest in that girl I'm leaving" Krew stated and flew out the door.

Daxter scampered down Jak's arm to get a drink from his own beer before scurrying back up.

"Hey why do you think Jinx has taken control of this whole problem?" Daxter whispered to Jak. Jak appeared thoughtful for a moment before standing up and stomping over to Jinx.

"What about you? What about your involvement with Keira?" Jak growled and dark eco crackled in his eyes. Jinx paled and took a few steps back.

"I…I don't like Keira. She's not my type." Jinx stuttered and the other guys snickered into their hands. Jak crossed his arms but decided to let it go.

"So um should we get over to her house then?"

"Whose house?" Torn asked.

"We'll explain on the way come on!" Daxter called out over Jak's shoulder as they made their way out the door.

**~Inside Keira's garage~**

Keira stood over a smoking zoomer with her face covered in grease. Opening the hood a large black cloud of smoke and soot filled the air. Coughing she fanned the air with her hand before bending down into the zoomer. Once they were sure she couldn't see them the guys poked their heads out of their hiding places. Jinx was up in the rafters, so Keira couldn't sense his cigar, with his back pressed to a piece of lumber and legs stretched out in front of him. Razor was in the shadows of a doorway leaning against the wall. Torn sat behind a zoomer with his head poked over the side. Pecker was with Sig and Sig was watching from a window near the door. Erol, Jak and Daxter were behind a large box near the left side of the wall and much like Torn had their heads poked over the side.

" Beautiful isn't she?" Erol whispered to Jak. Jak gave him a hard glare and gave a small throaty growl. Daxter rolled his eyes and began to calm Jak down. Everybody hid when they heard a door slam in the distance.

"Hey Keira where are you?" A female voice called out. Keira popped her head out of the zoomer to reply, "In the garage Tess!"

Tess walked through the door Razor was "hiding" in and looked at him funny. As she walked over to Keira she took notice of the other and raised her eyebrow at them.

"Um Keira I'll be back in a minute." Tess said and strolled over to Daxter. Glaring at him she grabbed his arm and led him out. Once they were alone she smacked the back of his head.

"What is going on? Why are all those guys spying on Keira?"

Daxter chuckled nervously and looked down. "Um well Jinx came into the bar and said some things and Jak got mad so Jinx called the guys and then we came here to see who she like." Daxter sort of explained.

"Um what?"

Daxter sighed and took a deep breath, "Jinx showed a video to Jak that had Keira paired up with multiple guys so we're here to see who she likes."

Tess just stared at him for a minute before shaking her head and laughing. "You listen to Jinx and believed a video. That's so stupid."

"Yeah well they also had Krew in that video so…"

Tess stopped laughing and her face contorted. Shuddering she led Daxter back inside.

"Hey Keira I need to talk to you." She said and hoped onto her shoulder whispering into Keira's ear. Keira stiffened before screaming, "Ewww!" Whipping around to face the boys she yelled, "Every single one of you get out!"

Very quickly they came out and started to the door. Keira grabbed Jak's collar as he went by her.

"Not you."

Jak gulped and looked to Daxter for help. Daxter pretended not to notice and instead left with Tess. As soon as the last person was gone Keira turned on him.

"What would possess you to spy on me with them? I'm only interested in YOU. Not Torn or Jinx and definitely NOT Krew."

"Ummm" Jak started but since he was at a loss of words he did the one thing he knew could get him out of any jam with Keira. He kissed her.


End file.
